The Secret Prince
by myonesecret
Summary: kaname and naruto met when they were younger. After a terrible accadent they were seperated. This is like what happends to yuki but only its naruto and the same thing is still going to happen to yuki. Warning: Naruto will have a bi-harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

"What!? How could this have happened?!" yelled Kaname with surprise, disbelief, and...wait...is that anger? Hhhmmmm i do believe it is.

Kaname's parents looked at him in worry. He was never anything but calm. Unless it came to Yuki. Speaking of her, she was just sitting on the couch, wondering what could have made Kaname-nii act like this. Well you see the reason that Kaname wasn't

his normal calm self, is because he had just red a letter that was sent to his parents that morning. The letter said that Uzumaki Kushina was found on her living room floor bleeding badly and hardly breathing. Apparently she had been stabbed five times in the stomach with a vampire hunter weapon. Right before she shattered though, she said that 'he' had been taken.

Now while the vampire council did not know who this 'he' she had been talking about, the Kurans did, and they were not happy. At all.

Which now brings us to the current situation at hand. 'how could this have happened? I am sad that Kushina-san has passed away, that means we have one less of our own. But 'him'? How could 'he' be gone? She said 'he' was taken. If i ever find out who took 'him' im going to-"

*crash* He was interrupted by the sound if glass breaking. Apparently, he had been slowly crushing it without realizing.

Yuki jumped at the sudden noise and looked at Kaname. "nii-sama, are you ok?" she asked. Kaname looked down at her and smiled. "Of course

Yuki. I'm fine" He replied. She smiled, then yawned. Kaname smiled again and picked her up. "come on, ill tuck you in." He said.

She smiled and layed her head on his shoulder, falling asleep before they were even to her room. After he layed her down and tucked

her in, he stated heading to his room, when his parents walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Kaname." They said. "For what?"

Was his reply, before saying goodnight and walking into his room. His last thought before he finally gave into the beautiful darkness known

as sleep was 'goodnight...Naruto'

SOMEWHERE ELSE AT THE SAME TIME THIS BEGAN

Currently walking through the forest was a child covered in blood and dirt. If you could see their face, you could just barley make their confused expression.

'where am I? What happened?' were this child's thoughts. Out in the distance you could see lights. The child walked closer hoping to get warm, not realizing that there were people outside until the child got close enough to see them. The people turned when they heard the crunching of boots in the snow. When they saw the child, they walked over and crouched down to get eye level with the child.

"Why hello there. What might you be doing here?Do you remember anything? " The woman asked. When the child didn't answer they looked at each other and then looked back at the child. "Do you have any where to go?" The man asked. Again the child didn't answer. The adults turned around and whispered to each other with the child looking at them in confusion. When they turned back around, they both had smiles on their faces.

"Come on. You can come live with us if youd like." They both stood up holding out their hands. The child could not feel any ill will from them he hesitently took both their hands. They

smiled down at the child. When they got to the house, they took the child into a medium sized room, and the woman went toward the stairs. "ZERO, ICHIRU! COME DOWN HERE THEIRS SOMEONE I WANT YOU TWO TO MEET!" The woman yelled up the stairs. The sound of a door closing, followed by the sound of foot steps. Two boys came into the room. "Who is it?" One of them asked. "Boys, I would like you to meet...um...well well work on that soon. Any way, they will probably be your new...hm...well just have to find out after they have a bath." The boys looked over to their father, and standing beside him was what appeared to be a child just one or two years younger than them.

However besides that, what they saw scared them a little. The child was coverd was coverd in what looked like dirt and dried blood. The blood was so thick that that could'nt see the childs eyes or hair color. The boys looked back at their parents "Well go and start the bath." they both said. The mom nodded "Ill go and look for some spair cloths. Honey, will you go start dinner?" The man nodded, and they all turned around to go do their respective jobs. Befor they left the room though they were stoped by sugh a sweet, melody like voice it could melt anyones heart. "Naruto." The voice said. They all turned around and looken at the young child. The child smiled. "My name is Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the anime. If I did i would be so happy and the series would be made of half of these fan-fictions that are written on this website.

They were in shock. After having to change the bath water about five times, Naruto was finally clean. Which is what is shocking them so much. They didn't know what um...he...was going to look like. But they were were defiantly not expecting this. They had thought that his hair was going to be a nasty brown or rusty color. They were wrong. His hair looked like it was made of the purist sunshine that you can only see when the sun rises or sets. His eyes, which they were expecting to be the same as his hair, were the most beautiful blue they had ever seen. They looked like the ocean, only bluer and endless, surrounded by long thick eyelashes. They had also expected him to be plain or have average looks. They could not believe how wrong they were about his looks. The only way to describe his looks was that he looked like an angel. Only that didn't seem adequate enough. He had a cute button nose, and those big beautiful eyes, with his sunshine blond hair in them, and he had a small smile on his full cupid bow lips. That smile looked much more beautiful than they thought it would. Even if it was just a small one.

"kya! You look so cute naru-chan!" The mom said. Naruto smiled at her and she almost passed out from a nose bleed. "Thank you mam" Naruto said. The towel she was holding to her nose was almost dripping with blood. Who knew some one could bleed that much and still live? "Oh no dear! Don't call me mam! Call me Oka-san! Since your going to live here, I'm going to be your mom. Unless you don't want to be here." She finished with tears in her eyes. Naruto looked nervous. "N-No! I do want to stay here! O-Oka-san." He looked down with a blush on his cheeks. The mother fought another nose bleed. 'Cute.' They all thought. "See their you go. And you can call him Oto-san." She said pointing to the man. "Oto-san." Naruto said. The man smiled and knelt down. "Glad to have you here naru-chan." The woman stood up and walked over to the two boys standing the corner of the room staring at him.

"And these are your new brother's. This one," She placed her hand on the head of the boy on the right "Is zero." "And this one," She placed her hand on the boy on the lefts head "Is Ichiru." Naruto nodded at them with the same small smile on his face."Why don't you two show him to your room. He will be sleeping in there until we can clean out the guest bedroom." They both nodded and walked toward the stairs, with Naruto following close behind them. The room was nice and clean with two beds and a desk by them with a lamp resting on each of them. The twins looked at each other. There were only two beds. "We could just put the beds together."Ichiru said. Zero nodded. After the beds were pushed together and they went back down stairs to eat dinner, they were laying on the two beds.

"Are you really a boy?" The one that the Oka-san said was ichiru asked. Naruto looked at him and smiled "Dont worry i am a boy. Unless you want to check to make sure." Ichiru and zero both blushed and looked away. Naruto laughed, The sound was like wind chimes and they both blushed even more when they heard it. "Im just joking, don't worry." Naruto laughed. They looked at him and smiled. "Good night they both said, rolling over. "Naruto smiled slightly again, "Good night" he said and rolled over to. "Goodnight Oto-san, Oka-san." He said. The parents were a little shocked that he knew that they were there. They smiled and said goodnight before closing the door all the way. Naruto smiled one last time before finally falling asleep. His dreams were filled with a beautiful boy and a woman with red hair.


	3. chapter 3

I don't own the anime or manga

Naruto POV

*knock knock* "Boys it's time to get up" Oka-san said. I heard the other two start to move and I started to get up. Getting out of the beds, I went over to the box that Otou-san had given me last night before we went to bed. Pulling out some cloths i walked over to the bathroom to get ready. I didn't really know how i was supposed to wear them, but i eventually figured it out. While I was getting dressed I remembered some of my dream. While i couldn't remember what it was about or the faces of the people, I remember feeling happy. 'I wonder who those people were.' I thought. When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw that I was alone. 'They must have gone down stairs.' I thought. I Quickly opened the door and ran down the stairs, Where I found them all. They all turned to look at me and that's when I noticed that there was a person that I haven't seen before. He had pale skin dark black hair and one blue eye, the other being covered up by some kind of eye patch. "Good morning Naru-chan! I would like you to meet a friend of ours. This is Yagari Toga. He will be your sensei from now on." I looked at the man after looking at Zero and Ichiru and saw him staring at me so I stared back. He smirked. "I like this kid. I can tell this is going to be interesting."

Yagari's POV

I was in the living room of the kiryu family. They had been telling me that I was going to be having a new student joining us. We were in the middle of the conversation when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We all turned to look and I could have sworn that my heart stopped. Standing their was the most beautiful being that I had ever seen. And that's saying something since, even though I hate them, I have seen some pretty good looking vampires. "Good morning Naru-chan! I would like you to meet a friend of ours. This is Yagari Toga. He will be your sensei from now on." 'Naru-chan? How cute.' I thought. He turned and stared at me and that's when i realized that I had been staring at him. I noticed that Zero and Ichiru glared at me when he moved his gaze from them. I smirked."I like this kid. I can tell this is going to be interesting." I said. I couldn't wait to start training.

Hey im sorry that this chapter is sadly short. And if any of you are wondering, No Yagari is not an adult. He is about 13 in this. Explanation of why he is a teacher at such a young age: He was just such an amazing hunter that he was moved up in rank really fast and is now a teacher.

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own anything

Yagari's POV

The kid was amazing. i was currently watching him and some random hunter fight, and lets just say this...that hunter is going to be having nightmares about a certan blondy. let me explain how this happend.

FLASHBACK

I had taken my students to hunter headquarters so that i could get them sized up for a weapon. When we got there we went straight for the weapons room, since no one was in the hall that i had to talk to. We walked in and as we were walking people started to point and wisper, and i had a feeling who it was about. You probably allready know who im talking about, but just incase you dont, they were wispering about naruto. They had herd about him, news travels fast, expesually when it concurens the kiryu family, but they didnt expect this. They had been expecting at ugly, arrogant snot nosed brat that thought they were ruler of the world, because they were being trained to be a hunter when he was not one of the familes. Not a fragil, gourgous blond haired angel.

Ah, and you see, the part were they thought he was fragil was the mistake. we had walked up to the desk were you choose your weapon and where you get measured for it. I asked the guy to help them with the measuring and weapon choosing. He looked over the desk and looked at the twins and nodded, then he looked at naru and laughed. naru raised a perfect eyebrow and gives him a look that says 'whats so funny?'. The man stpoed laughting and looked at him. You are, are you shure that you can handle hunting? I meen look at you, your so frail and week looking. he said. After those words left his mouth, me and the twins looked at eachother before baking up a few steps. Naru had his head down so I couldnt see his face but I new he wastnt happy. By the look on the twins faces they new it to.

Sudenly Naru looked up with a smile on his face, the smile that made me and the twins shiver, because he only smiled that smile when he's up to something. We had figured that out in the weeks we had been with him. Naru walked over to the twins and wisperd something in ichirus ear, causing zero to look slightly upset, and ichiru smirked. Ichiru looked over to the man and said " he sais that he wants to fight you." The man smirked. " Well why couldnt he have said that himself?" he asked. Zero spoke up this time. "because he dosnt like talking to people he dosnt know, so he talks through us." I snorted at that. 'people he dosnt know? yall are the only ones that he talk to even at the house.' I thought.

The man laughed again and turned around saying, "well sorry, but i dont feel like fighting a weak little shrimp like you." As he started to sit down again, a dager went by his face, almost cuting his face but it did cut his hair. He looked up and saw naru's hand still up from throwing the dager. The man growled and stood up. "ok brat, if you really wana die then lets fight." he said charging at naru.

END FLASHBACK

I looked back at the fight and laughed at seeing naru with his boot on the mans chest and dager on his throught. "so, you gonna rethink weather or not he gets a weapon?" I asked. the shaking man nodded and naru moved his boot, and as soon as he did, the man ran to his dest getting his measuring tape. "let me see your arm please." he said, holding the tape so that he could measure each of there arms. I turnedd around and saw the other hunters faces and smirked, noting there faces. Looking back at naru, I tried to imagine how strong he was going to be in the future.

hey guys im sorry that i could post a chapter sooner, but i hope that you enjoyed this chapter and read future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

I sadly still do not own Vampire Knight.

ZERO'S POV

It hurts. My neck hurts. It's so loud. Why? What happened? Oh that's right that woman attacked us, and Ichiru helped her. Ichiru...! NARU?! Where is Naru?! I can't see him. People are in the way. "Naru..." I muttered. The murmuring stopped and I felt someone start to pick me up. "This ones alive!" I heard someone yell. I winced, my ears hurting. Since when are my ears so sensitive?

I felt a blanket being wrapped around me and I clutched at it. Someone came over to me and tried to pull the blanket back. I glared at them and pulled it closer to me. "I'm sorry but I need to see how bad your hurt." Some guy with glasses said. I just sat there looking at him and finally let him pull the blanket away from me slightly.

It was then that I noticed that my shirt was missing. Where is it? Is all this blood mine? The man started to check me over and poked at the blood covered skin with a gloved hand before he deemed that I was fine. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders again. It was then that I took my time to see what the man looked like.

His hair was light blond with a brown tint and he had eyes that looked like a mixture of Carmel and honey hidden behind his glasses. He looked to be in his early twenty's and had a friendly smile. I looked away from him to look around my home, or at least what used to be my home.

There was blood everywhere and I could see two body bags and I didn't need to be the smartest person to know they were my parents. My eyes watered over at the sight of the bags and I looked away, back towards the man. "Do you know how this happened?" Some random woman asked bending down to my level.

I ignored her and searched for someone I know. I saw Yagari-sensei in the corner and got up and walked over to him. I looked at him and I didn't even need to voice my question. "I don't know. He wasn't here when I got here. Nether was Ichiru." I glared at the door and pulled the blanket closer to me. Damn my neck really hurts. How could Ichiru do this?

I'm not stupid. I know what happens to a human when bitten by a pure blood. 'Im going to turn into one of those bloodthirsty monsters.' My thoughts were interrupted by the adults talking. "Who is he going to live with?" The same woman from before asked. There were murmurings from the crowd.

Things like "Are you crazy? You know what he's going to turn into!" And "I say we kill him now and get it over with." Were heard from the crowd. Then the same man with the glasses from before held his hand up and the people stopped talking to look at him in curiosity. He turned his gaze to Yagari-sensei and raised an eyebrow.

Yagari shook his head and subconsciously brought his hand up to his eyepatch his gaze turning to the floor. The man nodded his head in understanding and then turned his gaze to the rest of the crowd. One by one they looked down and shook their heads.

He sighed and then smiled walking over to me. He put his hand on my head and bent down to smile and look me in the eyes. "Well it looks like your going to be living with me from now on. My name is Cross Kaien. It's nice to meet you."

I nodded my head and he stood placing his hand on my shoulder and led me out of what had once been my home and toward a car. I got in the back while the man, Kaien, got in the driver seat. I took one more look at the house i grew up in before turning around looking forward.

Kaien was talking, something about his cute daughter Yuki, but I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy worrying about Naru. 'Please be safe. That bitch better have not hurt you.' Were his last thoughts before the car rocked him to sleep.

Thank you for reading and I will update as soon as I can, which will hopefully be next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Naruto.

Zero was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Naru, like he usually did, but something was bothering him. Lately he was remembering the first time he met Kuran. He didn't know why he was thinking about that but the memory was bothering him.

FLASHBACK

Him, Yuki, and Cross were all eating dinner when the doorbell rang. Yuki ran towards the door a huge smile on her face. Cross looked at him in worry, "I probably should have told you about him sooner." Zero looked at him curiously just as Yuki came back around the corner, pulling someone along with her.

Zero staired at the hand, watching as it patted her head then went to her cheek. "Ne, kaname-Sama, I have someone I want you to meet." "Who is it?" Asked the person she was pulling. As soon as they were fully around the corner, Zero's eyes widdened.

Kaname looked at him, raising an eyebrow when he slowly grabbed a butter knife. Yuki got in front of him when Zero ran toward him. Kaname pushed her behind him, getting stabbed in the wrist. "Vampire!" Zero yelled, glaring at Kaname. Kaname grabbed the knife, pulling it out of his wrist and dropping it on the ground.

"That wasn't very polite." Zero growled, glaring at him "Shut up! You have the same smell at that woman!" Kaname raised an eyebrow again, "'That woman'? Ah you must be the hunter child. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents." Zero glared at him harder, making Yuki shiver in fear and Kaien raise an eyebrow.

Zero brought his hand up, holding something that has under his shirt. Zero turned, grabbing his arm and trying to stop him from leaving. When he kept moving she lost her balance, causing them both to fall and the thing he was holding under his shirt fly out. When Kaname saw what it was his eyes went wide.

It was a wooden fox carving, hanging on a silver chain. Naru had given him and Ichiru each a fox carving one day when they got home from training. When they asked him where he got it he said that he made them. They had raised there eyebrows but didn't question it. After that they had never taken them off.

'How does he have that? I can even smell him on it. The only way he could have that is if Naruto gave it to him. But that's impossible." Kaname thought, staring at the fox. He looked at zero who was still on the floor, Yuki apologising to him. "Where did you get that?" Kaname asked him, Glaring. Zero glared back, getting up, causing Yuki to land on the floor. "How is it any of your business?" Zero replied.

Kaname's glare intensified, making Cross and Yuki shiver, but Zero just intensified his glare. Kaname closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. when he opened his eyes he stared at Zero emotionless Zero returned the stair, all emotions gon from his face. "Do you know where he is?" Zero's eyes widened, shock all over his face. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

Zero glared at him again before he turned and went up the stairs, ignoring Yuki's calls that he needed to eat and how it was rude to leave without answering people. Kaname's eyes narrowed.'So he knows who im talking about. That can cause problems in the future.'

PRESENT

Zero's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at his door. He got up and walked to the door opening it to show Yuki, standing there with a smile on her face. "The chairman wants to talk to us." And with that she turned and walked down the hall, Zero following.

When they got to the office, they saw the chairman and a woman they had never seen before. She had dirty blond hair in low pigtail's and honey eyes like the chairman's. She was wearing dark green pants that went up to her shin, with a jacket the same color and a very low-cut kimono like top showing her unusually large chest, the strap keeping the top together the same dark green and black sandls.

"Ah there they are. Guy's I would like you two to meet my sister, Tsunade." The woman nodded. Yuki bowed, while Zero nodded his head. "Now Kaien, I trust you will keep him safe and out of harms way?" Tsunade asked, looking at her brother, raising en eyebrow. He nodded, smiling.

"Nothing will happen, he'll be fine." He said, waving a hand dismissively. "Chairman, what are you two talking about?" Yuki asked, tilting her head to the side. "Oh Yuki why wont you call he father!?" He cried, tears running down his face like a river. Zero and Tsunade sighed, rolling their eyes.

"Anyway," The chairman started, sitting back in his chair like nothing happened. "We will be getting a new perfect!" Yuki blinked, while Zero raised an eyebrow in question. "But Chair-Father, only certain people can be perfects." Yuki said, confused. Kaien smiled at her "That's right. Which is why here getting a new student. He knows about vampires and such, and has his own weapon."

"So where is this person?" Zero asked, his hands in his pockets looking like he didn't really care. The chairman smiled at him next, "You two will be meeting him tomorrow, since he will be in your classes." Zero sighed, "Whatever." He walked out, Yuki following him, saying that he was rude.

And that is the end of this chapture. Hopefully I can get a new one out soon but no promises.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Vampire knight or Naruto.

A car pulled to the entrance of the academy. The driver stepped out and opened the passenger door, bowing.

A person stepped out and smiled up at the school. 'I wonder if he will recognise me...' The figure walked through the gates and headed to the headmaster's office.

ZERO's POV

'Why arent they here yet?' I wondered, sitting beside Yuki. Right now we were waiting for the new perfect.

I'm surprised I havent snapped yet, since we have waited here since six this morning. It was now 11:30, so I am sure you can guess how irritated I am.

About twenty minutes later we hear footsteps coming toward the door. The chairman looked up when they stopped at the door and smiled.

I stood up, Yuki doing the same, and glared at the door. "It's about damn time." I muttered. Yuki gasped and hit my arm.

"Language Zero!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. There was a knock on the door, and when the chairman gave them permission to enter, the door creaked open.

When I got a look at who was behind the door, I swear my heart stopped. Standing in the doorway was someone I never thought I would see again.

I would recognise that heartbreakingly beautiful features anywhere. It was Naru. An older, more mature Naru, but still Naru.

His hair had grown, probably past his waist, but I didn't know for sure because he had it in a high ponytail.

His bangs were in his face, going over his cheeks, chin, and nose. His eyes were still the same beautiful blue framed by long thick lashes, but there was something different about them. I cant figure out what though.

His face had thinned out, revealing high cheekbones and a fragile jaw. He was wearing the school uniform, along with a perfect badge.

Yuki gasped when she looked at him. " So beautiful..." She muttered, looking a little jealous. Naru bowed, and Yuki bowed in return.

He looked at the chairman and nodded slightly with a small smile on his face, causing the chairman to fangirl. When he looked at me, he froze slightly, then glomped me.

Yuki and the chairman looked over surprised. "ZERO!" Yelled, making Yuki and the chairman fall over. "You-You know Zero?" Yuki and the chairman asked, surprised.

Naru looked over and nodded, smiling. "How?" Yuki asked. Naru just turned and continued hugging me, not answering.

This seemed to upset Yuki a little, but before she said anything I explained. "He doesn't talk to people he doesn't know."

The chairman raised and eyebrow and I could tell he was going to ask me questions later. "Well, nevermind that. He will be staying in your room with you until we find another one." I froze slightly and looked down at Naru.

Looking back at the chair man, I opened my mouth to say something but the chairman beat me to it.

"Ok everybody! Now that he is here, it's time for you all to go to class!" Yuki looked at him surprised and I glared at him. "Class started hours ago. Cant we just go back to our dorms? We haven't slept at all." I said.

"Nope!" The chairman said. I sighed and walked out the door, Naru following. Yuki trailed after us, trying to get us to wait for her. 'Sigh, well isn't this going to be fun. Not. Well...atleast Naru's here.' I thought


End file.
